The Art of Making Art
"The Art of Making Art" is the 162nd episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan is mortified but tries her best to comply when her art teacher, Andre Zeller, asks the students to show up to class in the nude in order to help them create from a point of honesty. In the meantime, Bree serves up some delicious, homemade soup for the homeless at the local shelter, but ends up enticing the local hipsters and pushing out those in need. Gabrielle finds herself without a staff to help set up a school event when her lacadaisical approach to her new job as president of the PTA insults the parent volunteers, and Renee helps a reluctant Lynette get back into the dating pool by taking her to a singles bar. Meanwhile, Carlos finds himself hitting rock bottom when the guilt over murdering his wife's stepfather begins to engulf him. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Gabrielle runs over Dana, Oakridge School's PTA president, who subsequently breaks her back. Gaby is forced to take over the position. ("School of Hard Knocks") *Carlos begins to struggle with the guilt of killing Alejandro. ("Watch While I Revise the World") *Susan enrolls in a painting class with no-nonsense teacher and artist, Andre Zeller. ("School of Hard Knocks") *Lynette finds out Tom is dating, which deeply upsets her. ("School of Hard Knocks") Teaser The camera fades from white into the Scavo living room. From there, it zooms in on Tom and Lynette's wedding photograph. Mary Alice tells us that the couple had followed several simple rules to help keep their marriage afloat over the years. Lynette is folding clothes and towels in the linen basket as Tom comes up behind her and kiss her neck passionately. Tom is taking a steaming hot shower. The shower curtain is pulled back and Lynette steps in and the two hug and shower together. Tom is laying in bed with a stern look on his face - he's angry. Lynette jumps on top of him and the two begin to have sex. Lynette and Tom are at a marriage counselor meeting. The two of them are sitting as far apart as possible from each other on the sofa. "Stop calling it dating," Tom says exhaustively, "it was just dinner with a friend." Lynette makes a snorting sound at his remark, and Tom angrily tells her to stop making that noise. The counselor suggests that Lynette should stop making silly noises and use words to describe how she feels. "You want words? Here's some words - lair, lair, pants on fire," Lynette shouts as she turns to Tom, "I still do our credit card bills...genius!" Lynette knows that Tom has been taking Jane to expensive restaurants and ordering lobster and other fancy meals. Tom explains to the counselor how he didn't go looking for a relationship with Jane and how she lives at the same apartment building complex as him and they got talking one day and how nice she was to him. Lynette exclaims how angry she is about the situation. "You two embarked on this separation without a clear goal in mind," the counselor concludes, "Are you trying to get back together? Or are you trying to find a graceful way to end the marriage?" Tom and Lynette remain quiet, as the two of them refuse to even look at each other. "We don't have to decide this right now. But we do need to lay down some ground rules. For example, are you dating?" the counselor asks Tom. The trio agree that Tom is ''actually dating. The counselor than asks about sex. "No...not yet.." Tom says sternly. Lynette throws her face into her palms out of anger and exasperation. She tells the counselor that Tom obviously wants to end the marriage but Tom quickly jumps in and explains that he is not giving up and that he hopes the two of them can overcome this. He continues to say how they don't make each other happy anymore and what if there is someone out there who can make each of them happy. "Sounds like you have a lot to consider" the counselor tells them both. "There's nothing to consider. We're cleared for sex. Let the dating begin!" Lynette shouts sarcastically as she pulls on her jacket. Lynette turns back to Tom and says "And I can't wait to let my boyfriend do that thing I never let you do" before throwing her bag on her shoulder and storming off. Act I Act II Act III Act IV Act V Act VI Production "The Art of Making Art" was written by Dave Flebotte and directed by Lonny Price. Jonathan Cake (Chuck Vance) and Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis) are absent from this episode and are therefore not credited, marking the first time in the season "starring" castmembers don't get billed, even if they are indeed absent. Reception Trivia *The title of this episodes comes from a lyric in the song "Putting it Together", taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical ''Sunday in the Park with George. Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight